


Kapral

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wzywa do swojego gabinetu Levi’a. Sprawa początkowo dotyczy pieczy, którą kapral ma sprawować nad Erenem, jednak chwilę przed wyjściem, dowódca zatrzymuje Levi’a, prosząc, by jeszcze chwilę został.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapral

-    Musiało stać się coś naprawdę ważnego, skoro wezwałeś mnie do swojego gabinetu – mruknął Levi, stając przed mosiężnym biurkiem, za którym Erwin wypełniał jakieś papiery.  
-    Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać odnośnie tego chłopca – powiedział Erwin, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia.  
-    Masz na myśli Erena?  
-    Tak.  
-    O co dokładnie chodzi?  
Erwin przez moment pisał coś na papierze, a kiedy skończył, odłożył pióro i dokumenty,   
po czym spojrzał z powagą na kaprala.  
-    Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wziąć odpowiedzialność za tego chłopaka?  
-    Nie rozumiem, czego się obawiasz – powiedział Levi.- Przecież to tylko zwykły gówniarz. Prędzej posrałby się w gacie niż przeciwstawił mi. Poza tym, pytałem go, czy mnie nienawidzi. Twierdzi, że rozumie sytuacje.  
-    Nie chodzi mi o jego zdanie na ten temat. Chcę mieć pewność, że wiesz, na co się piszesz.  
-    Dobrze wiesz, że ten dzieciak jest nam potrzebny.- Levi zmarszczył brwi.- Jeśli chcemy posunąć się dalej i zdziałać coś przeciwko tytanom, musimy przedsięwziąć pewne środki. A te środki właśnie się nadarzyły. Z pomocą Erena możemy sporo się dowiedzieć. Jeśli ceną za to jest niańczenie 15-letniego bachora, nie mam nic przeciwko.   
-    To nie jest zwykły „bachor” – westchnął Erwin.- Co, jeśli go zdenerwujesz i...  
-    Martwisz się o mnie?- Levi skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i spojrzał z wyższością na Erwina.- To godne pożałowania. Zwłaszcza od osoby będącej na twoim stanowisku.  
-    Nie jestem tak bezduszny, jak ci się wydaje. Mam prawo martwić się o moich ludzi. Również o ciebie, Levi.  
-    Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, jesteśmy dorośli.- Levi odwrócił wzrok na bok, pokazując tym samym irytację i znużenie kierunkiem, którym podążała ich rozmowa.  
Erwin dostrzegł to i westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że rozmowa z Levim nie będzie łatwa,   
zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o tak drażliwy temat jak uczucia, którym darzą się zwyczajni ludzie.  
Nawet on je posiada. Tylko dlaczego tak uparcie próbuje je odrzucić?  
-    Wracając do twojego sprawozdania z wyprawy – przerwał ciszę Erwin.- Dobrze się spisaliście, oby tak dalej.   
-    Okularnica już u ciebie była?  
-    Tak. Wyraziłem zgodę na schwytanie tytanów w celach badawczych. Obiecała sporządzić bezpieczny plan. W tej sytuacji nie mogę się dłużej opierać...  
-    Mówisz, jak dziewica.  
Erwin westchnął ledwie słyszalnie i przełknął ślinę, starając się zignorować ten kiepski   
dowcip.  
-    W każdym razie, stwierdzam więc, że od dziś oficjalnie jesteś opiekunem Erena – powiedział w końcu.- Postaraj się traktować go nieco delikatniej, niż w sądzie.  
-    Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Po prostu czasem sama jego twarz aż prosi się, żeby ją ozdobić paroma sińcami...  
-    Mówisz tak, ale w rzeczywistości jest ci przykro, że zmuszony byłeś go pobić, prawda? Tylko nie potrafisz przepraszać.  
Levi milczał, wpatrując się w niego. Po chwili cmoknął lekko i westchnął.  
-    Czy to wszystko, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? Mogę już odejść?  
-    To wszystko.- Erwin skinął głową.  
Levi wyprostował się i przycisnął prawą pięść do swojej lewej piersi. Następnie obrócił   
się na pięcie i ruszył ku drzwiom, jednak zatrzymał go głos Erwina:  
-    Zaczekaj, Levi.  
Kapral stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się. Patrzył, jak Erwin wstaje od swojego biurka i   
podchodzi do niego. Stanął tuż przed nim, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę.  
Erwin uniósł powoli dłoń i dotknął nią delikatnie policzka Leviego, przesuwając po jego   
gładkiej skórze. Musnął kciukiem jego wąskie usta, a następnie nachylił się i pocałował je.  
Levi nie opierał się, wręcz przeciwnie. Rozchylił wargi, pozwalając by język Erwina   
wsunął się do wnętrza jego ust. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, przy okazji lekko przygryzając wargi Erwina.  
-    Zostań...jeszcze chwilę – szepnął Erwin.  
-    Masz 10 minut – powiedział Levi.- Eren czeka na mnie na dole.  
-    To mi w zupełności wystarczy – powiedział Erwin, natychmiast obejmując Leviego i podnosząc go z łatwością, chociaż wiedział, że kapral tego nienawidzi.   
Przeniósł go na biurko i, nie przerywając pocałunku, zaczął pośpiesznie rozpinać jego   
koszulę. Levi najwidoczniej nie miał ochoty na zabawy i po prostu szarpnął jego koszulą, rozrywając ją na boki. Kilka guzików wylądowało na podłodze, a zaraz za nimi dwie koszule.  
-    Co w ciebie wstąpiło?- mruknął Levi, kiedy Erwin zaczął całować jego tors, jednocześnie zdejmując mu spodnie.- Rzadko kiedy jesteś tak zachłanny.  
-    Nie kontroluję tego – szepnął Erwin.- Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć ci na twoje pytanie.  
-    Jak zawsze – westchnął Levi.- Jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie, będziemy musieli go zabić.  
-    Nie mogą, póki im nie pozwolę.- Erwin zaczął zdejmować z siebie pozostałe ubrania. Potem przesunął Leviego nieco dalej i wdrapał się na biurko.  
-    Co ty wyprawiasz?- Levi zmarszczył brwi.- Chcesz to zrobić w takiej dziwnej pozycji?  
-    Nie widzę w niej nic dziwnego – mruknął Erwin, zajęty pieszczeniem jego odbytu.- Jest jak każda inna, tyle że na biurku.   
-    Będą mnie boleć plecy.  
-    A mnie kolana.  
-    Zapłacisz mi za to.  
-    Jakąkolwiek cenę.  
Erwin znów pocałował Leviego, a następnie splunął na swoją dłoń i nawilżył nią zarówno   
ciasny, pulsujący otworek, jak i swojego penisa.  
-    Mógłbyś mnie przygotować trochę lepiej – narzekał Levi.  
-    Dałeś mi za mało czasu.  
-    No tak. Zostało ci 6 minut i 12 sekund. Co zamierzasz zrobić z pozostałym ci czasem?  
-    Wykorzystać go jak najlepiej.  
-    Jesteś strasznie perwersyjny, kiedy jesteśmy sami.  
-    To tylko twoja wyobraźnia...  
Levi uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, i z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Erwin pocałował   
go agresywnie, wpijając mocno wargi w jego usta i przygryzając je lekko, jednocześnie nabił się na niego gwałtownie.  
Kapral zdusił w sobie krzyk, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Erwina. Z trudem   
powstrzymywał się od głośnych jęków, kiedy ten zaczął się w nim poruszać.  
W świecie, w którym rządzą tytani, a ludzie tacy jak Erwin robią wszystko, by ich   
zniszczyć, nie ma czasu na tego rodzaju przyjemności. Dlatego korzysta się z każdej, choćby najmniejszej chwili, by zaznać odrobiny przyjemności w życiu.  
Każdy przecież na to zasługuje...  
-    Mocniej...- jęknął Levi.- Jeśli już mnie rżniesz, to rób to porządnie...!  
-    Kto tu jest perwersem...ah!- Erwin krzyknął głośno, kiedy Levi wbił w niego boleśnie paznokcie i przejechał nimi wzdłuż jego ramion, pozostawiając po sobie długie, czerwone ślady.   
Przyspieszył ruchy biodrami, wbijając się w jego ciało mocniej i zachłanniej. Levi jęczał   
pod nim cicho, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. Nogami objął go w pasie i patrzył wyzywająco w jego oczy.  
Erwin nachylił się nad nim i przygryzł zębami jego sutek. Dłonią chwycił jego   
nabrzmiałego penisa i zaczął przesuwać po nim dłonią szybkimi ruchami. Levi wplótł teraz dłonie w jego włosy i zacisnął na nich palce, jakby chciał je wyrwać.  
-    Nie wytrzymam...dłużej – jęknął Erwin, a wraz z jego słowami, całe napięcie zniknęło, znajdując ujście.  
Wiedział, że jeśli nie dokończy sprawy jak należy, Levi będzie chodził w złym humorze   
przez najbliższych kilka dni. Zsunął więc się z biurka i wziął do ust jego penisa. Nie był może zbyt imponujących rozmiarów, ale dzięki temu bez problemu wsuwał go sobie niemalże do gardła, jednocześnie pieszcząc jego jądra.  
W końcu i Levi wydał z siebie serię jęków, spuszczając się do ust Erwina. Mężczyzna   
połknął jego spermę i wyprostował się, oddychając głęboko. Przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni, obserwując Leviego, który stanął na nogach, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczął się ubierać. A potem ruszył bez słowa do drzwi, jednak kiedy już dotknął klamki, odwrócił lekko głowę, patrząc na Erwina.  
-    Mam nadzieję, że wieczorem zajmiesz się tym, jak należy.  
Erwin otwarł usta, ale zabrakło mu słów. Levi wyszedł, nie dając mu szansy na   
przemyślenie tego, co mógłby powiedzieć.  
    Dowódca znów westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią.  
-    Doprawdy, kapralu, widać, jak cieszą cię momenty, kiedy jesteś ponad mną – mruknął do siebie, sięgając po zniszczone ubranie.  
Wieczór nadchodził.  
  



End file.
